gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiaoming
Name: Arisu Xiaoming *Age: 42 *Sex: Female *Birthday (Including Year): September 28th 1989 **Place of Birth: Tokyo, Japan **Parents: Arisu Reiji & Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) **Nationality: Japanese **Speciality: Feng Shui, purification rituals **Hobbies: Internet surfing, clubbing **Likes: Naps, getting her ears scritched, smoking, Macho guys **Dislikes: Repetitive manual labor, Prettyboys **Favorite Food: Kitsune Udon **Least Favorite Food: Spicy things **Favorite Music: Jazz, Techno, Oldies Rock **Favorite Sport: Pro Wrestling **Most Valuable Possession: Good luck charm bracelet given by parents **Level of Education: High School + Special Training **Seiyuu/Voice Actor: Hirano Aya *Physical Stats **Height: 5'4 **Weight: 106lbs **Eyes: Brown **Hair: Reddish Brown **Special: Kitsune Ears, tail Appearance Short reddish-brown hair with black tips on her ears which blend in well with her locks, hard to tell that they are really ears until they perk up and stand up off her head. Tsurime brown eyes, with whispy bangs that occasonally flutter past them. She has an appearance that makes her look younger than she really is, oweing to slow aging from her kitsune blood. She is usually dressed in all black under her red short sleeved denim jacket, with clothing ranging from tank tops to long sleeved shirts, short-shorts to long black denim jeans depending on season. The few things that don't change are her leather half finger gloves, short boots, and a deer antler charm bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Her fox form is like a normal everyday red fox. Can talk. Personality She is normally a light joker with a happy go lucky attitude towards life, taking everyday as they come, not too worried about short term concequences to life in general. Athough she does put on a serious face when on the job or dealing with a other serious issues. She has a good work ethic where it is work before play, but rest and relaxation are needed even in the toughest of times. A little unbending when it comes to rules and tactics, generally likes to go by the book but open to suggestions and criticisms. Her loyalties are placed to her family, to Shinra, then to whomever she builds enough trust to, though food has always been a easy way to placate her as a frist step into friendship. Background After the Shibuya incident that once sealed off the district, Xiaoming's parents, Reiji and Xiaomu settled back into their normal lives as agents of the Government organization Shinra in dealing with the supernatural as they have before. Although Reiji will be outlived by his significant other, they later married and were blessed with a baby girl who they named Xiaoming. (Little Light) During the years Xiaoming was growing up, she was raised with love an affection from both parents, although still being part of the Shinra organization required Reiji to be away on assignment, Xiaomu was relagated to an instructor role to train new recruits to give her a chance to stay with the child while still working for Shinra. XiaoMing undestood early on why her father was absent a lot of the time, but it did not stop her from enjoying time with him when he was available. Reiji soon afte retired from active field duty with Shinra to spend more time with his family and also due to his age as a normal human would already be in his 40's by the time XiaoMing had grown up to attend school and play like a normal child half her age would be doing. Xiaomu was also careful to teach her the magical arts to blend better in with the populace which is mostly human in the real world. Xiaoming was given a choice to what path she would take as Reiji and Xiaomu did not want to force anything on their child, whether to become part of the Shinra organzation as she has the potential to be an agent with her latent strength and connections as well as the instruction she can recieve. Her choice was simple and wanting to follow the footsteps of her parents for the ease on everyone involved. The same way Xiaomu had trained Reiji on the arts of magic, swordsmanship, and gunnery, Xiaoming's career was about to start. Her life from there was relaively smooth, attending a local high school, although she looked no older than an elementary school student, though having a mind of a person much older. The one thing that did agonize her was the fact that being part kitsune, she knew that she would lose her father very soon to old age compared to the age she would have been. This made her spend as much time as she could with Reiji, wishing there was something she could do to prolong his life, for her and her mother. Once her graduation from high school, she started her formal training with Shinra and progressed to the point to take her first probationary mission. Skills Physical Skills: *Alertness - Very Good *Athletics - Good *Stealth - Novice Social Skills: *Subterfuge - Good *Streetwise - Very good *Intimidation - Novice *Leadership - Good *Expression - Novice *Etiquette - Good *Performance - Good Mental Skills: *Computers - Good *Investigation - Good *Medicine *Law *Occult - Amazing *Politics *Science - Good Other Skills: *Driving - Very good *Survival *Empathy *Animal Ken - Abyssmal *Languages - Japanese, Chinese, English Special Abilities Purification rituals - Can remove an area of hauntings by spirits Feng Shui - Basic, the non-magical kind Ofuda effects: (Xiaoming can perform these without Ofuda now, although Warding and Paralysis work better with physical ofuda as they don't require concentration) Warding - Spirits, other supernatural, physical. Strength of wards decend in that order Paralysis - Paralyze living creatures which affixed to Purification - Takes time, but steadily purifies object/area Kitsune-bi - Creates foxfire. More ofuda and energy for greater effect Byakko-hou - Creates a blast of youki. (Hadouken-ish) Seiryuu-sou - Creates a beam of ice. (Freezes on contact) Kimon Fuuji - A strong area effect paralysis and electrical damage Kitsune-bi: Kyuubi no kata - Uses her Ka-bar as a hilt that brings out nine whip like appendages of flame Byakko Shidan - Flicks a concentrated youki blast with her thumb. More pinpoint than the Byakko-hou Seiryuu-sou: Yarinage no kata - Creates a spear of ice to throw at the enemy Powers & Merits Transformation - Humanoid form is normal, can change to fox for short periods of time Sensing - Youki, Reiki, Spiritual, Demonic (Minor), Hellish (Minor), Danger Sense (minor). Locate Devil Arm: Able to sense the presence of Devil Arms. Unique Items Steyr-M1A Pistol, designed to fire spirit energy rounds to hurt the incorporeal alike. Utility/Survival knife (KA-BAR) Prefabricaed Ofuda - Imbued with effects, such as wards, traps, and purifications Hibari's new Ofuda: Summon Fox Spirits, Lots of protective wards, a few containment wards, some summoning wards, area-wide knockout wards, and some finely crafted flame wards. Steyr M Magic Pistol: Uses ki energy converted to magic bullets. Nearly impossible to run out of bullets unless user is drained of all ki. Items Of Note Other notes and posessions: Magic Trinket able to be tracked by Hibari Magic Scarf able to be tracked by Shinju Magic gem able to communicate with Luri Magic Charm given by Aurelia Weaknesses & Flaws Lack of magic strength: (This has been relived due to the resonance) Due to her young age, even though she has potential for learning magical skills and powers, they easily drain her and dislikes using them more than necessary. Dependence on Ofuda is due to this, as most of the magical energy is stored in the paper rather than expended from her body. Soft spot for aburaage: The sight and smell of these is enough to distract her from other activities. NPC(s) to go with char Kudakitsune Shikigami - A snake like creature with a furry body and a fox's head.